Fullbringer (Zf6hellion)
, Xodus, Xstence Masato Fujiwara & Kumiko Fujimoto | tblColour =#228B22; | textColour =white }} Fullbringers (完現術者 （フルブリンガー）, Furuburingā; Japanese for "Full Manifestation Artist") are s granted spiritual awareness and the eponymous ability known as Fullbring. They are granted this power through remnants of a 's . Though its exact origin is a mystery, the term Fullbringer has existed since the . Overview As with all spiritually aware beings, Fullbringers can sense the of other spiritual beings, like , , and other Fullbringers. They differ from other spiritually aware Humans in that their spiritual potential is not usually their own innately, each Fullbringer's mother is a survivor of a Hollow attack, which, due to the pervasive nature of Hollow Reiryoku, has left a remnant of it within the mother's body which is inherited by the Fullbringer at the moment of their birth. As a result their power is said to closely resemble that of a Hollow, and their spiritual presence is a mixture of Human and Hollow energies. Fullbringers are gifted with an ability, aptly called Fullbring (完現術 (フルブリング), Furuburingu; lit. "Full Manifestation Art"), it is their only power, and most feats a Fullbringer can achieve are simply applications of it. This ability allows them to manipulate the souls contained within all matter. Everything in the , be it a table, or a spoon, or even a body of water, possesses a soul. Through Fullbring, prospective users may “pull” on the soul of these objects in order to manipulate them in various ways. This way they could accelerate the process at which cement hardens, or walk on the surface of water without falling through it, they could even use Fullbring in order to have a beverage assist them in drinking it, drawing the liquid into their mouth. This makes it an extremely versatile ability for those who know how to use it properly. As Fullbringers are Human, they must go through a great deal of training in order to use Fullbring, building up their physical stamina and endurance in order to properly manage the strain that comes with abilities meant for spiritual beings. All Fullbringers are born with their power, but the age at which they awaken to it varies from individual to individual. When a Fullbringer dies, all traces of their abilities disappear from the world around them. They retain these abilities when migrating to the afterlife however. Fullbring Embodiment : Main article: Fullbring Embodiment Fullbring Embodiment (実現完現術 (リリゼドフルブリング), Ririzedo Furuburingu; "Realized Full Manifestation Art") is a power achieved by manipulating a Fullbringer's very own soul in order to resonate with the natures that reside within it, through this ability they can grow closer to the Hollow power that lives inside them or strengthen their ties to their own Humanity in order to enhance their powers and gain strengths that even the playing field with the spiritual beings that typically stand above them. Aside from the two primary forms that all Fullbringers would have access to, it is possible to obtain others depending on ones connection to other races, such as having become a or . Fullbring Applications High-Speed Movement: Fullbringers can induce states of high-speed movement through Fullbring. Such movements are accompanied by the flickering of a green luminescence called Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"), which is the preliminary for each high-speed movement. This speed is achieved through a variety of different uses of Fullbring. By pulling on the soul of the ground beneath their feet, Fullbringers can increase its elasticity, greatly enhancing their jumping ability as a result. In addition, by Fullbringing the air around them, they can accelerate their movements. Doing so can consequentially strengthen the force of their blows. The ability to use this technique signifies that one is beginning to master Fullbring. Object Affinity: By developing an affinity for a particular object, a Fullbringer can alter its form, granting powers that vary greatly among individuals. This affinity can be defined by one’s love for the object in question, or simply by an overall fondness for it. As such, this power is usually awakened through a strong emotion associated with the object, such as pride. Using this affinity, Fullbringers pull out the object’s soul and boost it with their own, transforming it in the process. For example, Maeve O'Bannon can change the earring on her left ear into a large cross-shaped bow. While Fullbringers typically have an affinity with one such object, it is possible to have many. While all Fullbrings are unique, they can be defined by different types. For example, Fullbrings that focus the power of their users into the form of a weapon or tool are called Armament-Type (武器型 (アーマメントタイプ), Āmamentotaipu; lit. "Weapon-Type") Fullbrings. Once a Fullbringer has fully realized this power, its abilities cannot and do not change through growth. However, Fullbringers must progress to a certain level before they can use their unique abilities to their fullest. As such, a Fullbring's various developmental stages can look radically different from its final form, and can thus be considered “incomplete.” When the Fullbring's potential is fully realized and it progresses to its final form, it releases a violent burst of energy that can potentially damage its user’s body. Because of this, another Fullbringer is typically required to oversee the process, and to prevent the recently completed Fullbring from injuring its user by suppressing the explosion. In addition, a Fullbring's growth can be promoted by exposure to the atmosphere of , as a result of its Hollow nature. A Fullbring's unique power largely depends on the object that is used as a focus. In addition to souls, material objects also possess memories. As its holder experiences various events, the object experiences them as well; the memories are engraved onto its soul each time it is touched. Because of this, Fullbringers who had a considerable amount of battle experience prior to awakening their power have stronger Fullbrings. Power Transference: Fullbring is a product of Hollow power, meaning that it is essentially the opposite of its Human wielders. Because of this, it is possible for Fullbringers to transfer their abilities to individuals whom possess the powers of both Shinigami and Humans – namely Substitute Shinigami. By doing so, Fullbringers can rid themselves of their power, effectively becoming ordinary Humans. In addition to Substitute Shinigami, Fullbringers can trade and share their abilities among themselves. When doing so, they can establish certain boundaries as to how their powers can affect one another, posing voluntary limitations. Finally, it is also possible for a Fullbringer to steal the Fullbring of another individual, allowing it to be used to one’s own benefit. Fullbring Types Known Fullbringers Trivia *Unlike most other races, the invidual abilities of a Fullbring typically go unnamed. *The author of this article believes that a "Western" theme is in play with Fullbringers, as their foci are typically rendered in , the application of to the Japanese language, with no alternative in the form of as is typically done with other races in the Bleach universe.